Hand held reciprocating tools, such as electric reciprocating saws, include removable blades, which permits the use of different cutting edges as may be necessary for cutting different materials and for the replacement of worn or damaged blades. This requires a blade mounting system that allows rapid blade replacement while accurately and firmly coupling the blade to the tool. Typically, blade mounting systems require a tool, such as an allen wrench or a special key, in order to replace and secure the blade. This is a slow and often difficult process.
Recently, blade clamps that do not require a tool have been developed. These clamps are commonly called keyless blade clamps. While many existing keyless blade clamps are a vast improvement over standard blade clamps that require tools, there is still a need for keyless blade clamps that are easy to manufacture, simple to use, and long-lasting.